Akatsuki Adventure : Road to Good Boy
by Kisharu Hoshikawa
Summary: Bagaimana kah kisah antara Tobi dan Pain? Apakah mereka akan bertengkar? Bertempur? Atau berbaikan. Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Hanya karena masalah gak jelas..sementara itu..anggota yang lain terlibat.. /ingin membaca?/warning/OOC.


**Akatsuki Adventure : Road To Good Boy.**

 **Disclamer : seorang manusia bernama Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Tai kebo. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu. Gak jelas. Gak bermutu. EYD gak ada, gagal ujian bahasa Indonesia. Humor garing kriuk-kriuk basi and lembab. Tobi versi waras.**

 **Pengumuman! Beruntung sekali para flamer jika mampir dimari, silahkan curahkan seluruh kekesalan flamer mengenai fict ini. Oh iya. Akatsuki Adventure ntu cuma judul. Gak ada kaitan ama genre.**

 **Chapter 1 : kesel!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kukuruyuk...kwek..kwek..ngook..ngook..mbeek..

Suara hewan dini hari memang terkadang bikin kita pusing, apa lagi yang lagi pada tidur. Begitulah yang kini sedang dirasakan seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Tidur mereka sangat terganggu oleh bising-nya suara hewan-hewan nista milik tetangga jauh mereka, pak haji Sarutobi. Sudah diganggu oleh suara berisik hewan tetangga(?), eh.. Malah ada keributan yang bikin tidur mereka jadi nggak afdol. Yah.. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Pain. Si leader kan emang ngga biasa sama yang begituan.

"Hoi bangun! gak bisa tidur nih! Suruh diem napa tu hewan!"

Sayangnya, sang leader maniak pierching tersebut terkacang-kacangi oleh anggota-nya. Pain muterin bola mata, bosan. Cih, tidak bisa dibanggakan organisasi ini. Lihatlah betapa nista para anggotanya (termasuk dirinya sendiri). Kenapa coba, Obito harus termakan bujuk rayu si bocah ber-bokong sembilan itu?. Padahal kan dia udah janji, bakalan buat dunia baru penuh cinta dan kasih sayang sana sini. Sampe dia rela ngorbanin Nagato. Dan sekarang, lihatlah, dia menjadi mayat hidup Yahiko.

"Ingkar janji" Pain berdecak pelan. Rinnegan-nya sibuk melototi sang dalang yang kini lagi dalam mode unmasked. _'Aku kecewa padamu Obito'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siang bolong yang panas, para anggota Akatsuki lagi pada sibuk di markas. Ngga ada kerjaan, ya pada aktivitas sendiri-sendiri.

"Pain, dari tadi muka lo di tekuk mulu. Nape lo? Haid?" tanya Konan yang tumben perhatian. Sayangnya, yang ditanya sibuk melototi pria bertopeng di depannya yang lagi duduk santai sambil ngipas-ngipas make uang Kakuzu yang tumben-tumbennya baik.

"P..pain..? Kau jatuh cinta..p..pada..T...Tobi ya?" sang wanita berambut biru disampingnya bertanya sambil harap harap cemas, takut pacarnya pindah kelain hati. Kesal akibat terlalu lama dikacangin, konan ngacir kemesjid buat ngambil toa, tidak lupa sholat zuhur.

"PAIIIIIN! LO KENAPAAAAA? KOK GUE DIKACANGIN MULU SEEEEEH?" Teriakan dahsyat dari Konan yang dapat menggetarkan markas Akatsuki itu ternyata belum berhasil membuat Pain ngelirik dia. "A..ada apa sih Konan? Seni gua ancur nih!" Deidara, si banci kaleng versi yellow misuh-misuh lantaran patung squidward na ancur lebur bagaikan bubur. "Persembahan gue buat dewa Jashin juga ilang satu nih.. Mana lagi tuh jeruk..?" pria albino penyembah jashin yang ritualnya terganggu juga ikut ngedukung Deidara demo. Yang di demo pundung.

Sementara pria bertopeng lolli jeruk yang dari tadi duduk tenang-tenang megangin topengnya yang.. "..retak..?". Buru buru dia ngacir kekamarnya. Ngapain ya? Ganti topeng kali. Lalu Pain? Sambil masang kembali satu tindikannya yang lepas, dia masih mandang pintu kamar Tobi dengan sangar.

.

.

.

"Sialan si Konan itu! Errgh.. Mana aku dah ga punya topeng lagi. Mau beli.. Ah! Ga usah pake deh" dengan gaya slow motion Tobi ngebuka topengnya yang udah retak bak mayat edo tensei. Menampilkan wajah ganteng yang sekarang tinggal sebelah aja yang ganteng. Lantaran kriputan di wajah kanannya menurunkan selera makan dan selera seni. "Eekh.. Gimana ya..? Keluar enggak?" uchiha pelarian itu natap matanya sendiri dalam dalam lewat kaca didepannya. "Kalo keluar.. Nanti heboh lagi. Kalo pas lagi tidur kan gak jelas ni rinnegan. Kalo siang bolong gini..? Gimana kalo Pain tau mata kiri ku ini punya Nagato? Ah, tapi aslinya kan punya Madara. Dan.."

Bruaakkk

"Tobi?!"

Apa yang terjadi? Ooh.. Rupanya para Akatsuki minus konan yang masih pundung ngedobrak kamar sang Uchiha penggagas kata kata kerang(mutiara bosan)"shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah".

"Haaaaah? Tobi?! Lu Tobi kan?" teriak Deidara, histeris. Buru buru Tobi nutup mukanya yang disebelah kanannya. Malu ama kriputnya. "Ennn.. Kamu siapa ya?" Tobi berlagak seolah olah bukan Tobi. "Ya oloh.. Gua juga tau lu ntu T-o-b-i kan? Jangan pura-pura goblok deh.. Pas tidur aja lu nggak pake topeng.." ucap manusia err.. Ralat, hiu jantan yang tidak lain tidak tau adalah Kiss-a-me #plak.

Sementara itu, Pain masih sibuk mandang Tobi, horror. "Pain, lu napa? Dari tadi ngeliatin Tobi mulu. Ni satu, si Tobi nggak peka banget diliatin ama ni leader bok?p melulu.." Zetsu nyerocos layaknya kereta api di kejar-kejar ama Lightning Mc Queen. "Eh? Tobi? Saya Sukirjah!". Tobi ngelak gak pikir-pikir sampe bawa-bawa nama sodara Amingwati.

"Tobi!.." kali ini Pain buka suara. Akatsuki minus Tobi dan Konan yang masih pundung cengo. "Itu.." Pain udah ancang-ancang buat make shinra tensei. Itachi nyiapin make up. Hidan nyiapin tasbih. "ITU MATA NAGATO BUKAAAN?!" oh, ternyata bukan shinra tensei, tapi jurus laknat buatan Eyang Subur.

"Ini milik Madara"

"What?!"

"Gue cuma mo ambil balik aja"

"Nape lo yang make?"

"Suka-suka gue dong"

"Grrrr.." Pain kali ini bener-bener mo pake shinra tensei, tapi buru-buru di cegah ama Kakuzu. "Eh, lo ga nyambung bingits jadi orang. Yang diambil toh mata Madara. Bukan mata Jokowi. Lagian kalo markas ni rusak, yang mo ganti mana? Uang sewa, uang makan, uang sehari-hari kita, semuanya mau dibayar pake apa kalo markas ni rusak?" Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel, persisi emak-emak nasehati anak nya. "Ribut Zu.." Sasori si baby adult nenangin Kakuzu yang muka nya udah merah merah layaknya spiderman, Sasori berharap utangnya dilunasi. "Udah..udah.. Daripada ribut melulu, mending kita balik aja kedepan.. Tambah ga jelas banget.." Itachi tumben-tumbennya, bijak. Semua anggota minus Konan pada ngikutin Itachi, kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Namun, belum selesai sepenuhnya masalah ni. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah TobixPain? Kita lihat chapter berikutnya.. :-))

 **Fict ini dilanjutin apa enggak ya? Soalnya.. Author.. Bingung mo lanjut apa kagak. Untuk chapter 1 ini masih pendek. Jadi.. Mungkin bakalan dilanjutin. Tapi.. Kalo nggak ada yang mau? Nnn.. Ga papa.. Yang penting cuma buat meramaikan ffn aja.. O iya, perlu di ingat, chapter 1 ini belum ada humor nya.. Belum jelas juga fict nya. Bisa dibilang ini cuma prolog, mungkin.**

 **TBC...**


End file.
